


Complaints

by Sphenimersus



Series: Notecard Drabbles [2]
Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2364530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphenimersus/pseuds/Sphenimersus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake isn't passing Health, so Adam helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complaints

**Author's Note:**

> The reason I'm using Health as the class here is because I'm currently in that class. I didn't want to use one of my core classes because they're in different grades, and Health is the only class that would contain all the grades in high school. So, yeah.
> 
> Disclaimer: All the people are how I imagine them and this is completely fictional.
> 
> Enjoy reading!

"What's health?" Adam quizzes his senior boyfriend, Blake.

Blake stares blackly at Adam. "Uhh... I dunno. Something about a person being healthy?"

Adam sighs, exasperated. "Oh, for the love of God, Blake! Health is a state of well-being in which all the components of health are in balance. Do you know the six components of health?"

Trying to look somewhat guilty, which was an unsuccessful attempt, Blake shakes his head.

"Dammit, Shelton. Health is the easiest subject in high school!" Adam half-shouts.

"Actually, P.E. is, but if Health is so easy, why do we need to learn it?" Blake retorts.

"So you won't become a fatass in the future," The younger boy explains for the hundredth time.

Blake whines, "Why do I need to pass it? I won't be a fatass in the future anyways. Plus, you'll still want me even if I'm fat."

Adam groans, "You don't know that!"

"Yes, I do," replies Blake.

"How?"

Smirking, Blake wiggles his eyebrows, "With sex as soon as you're eighteen."

Adam swears he didn't blush at the comment. "You stupid cowboy. Since our parents won't accept us, you're gonna have to get some money so we can run away together. "

"I could sing," Blake shrugs.

"As if that'd give us enough money," Adam answers, rolling his eyes. Almost immediately, Adam begins pleading with his puppy eyes, "Please? Pass the class, for me?"

Blake stares at his boyfriend's eyes and gives in, "Fine, but I'm still playing my music. By the way, you didn't deny that you'd still want me if I'm fat."

Adam looks at the high school senior, "Really? I wouldn't be able to keep you away from your music, and I'm with you 'cause I like you, not your appearances." He smiles in a sickeningly sweet manner in the next second, "So, what's the six components of health?"

Blake grumbles, "Do I have to?" _  
_

"Goddammit, Blake! Just answer the goddamn question!"

"I dun wan' ta," Blake pouts and makes his best impression of a child. He's ignored by his boyfriend for the rest of the day.


End file.
